


Cake by the Ocean

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you are exhausted from your research, Cas decides to zap you to the beach so you get your much needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a >300 words imagine, but somehow it turned into more. I decided to separate it into two parts. This, first part, is just fluff and the second part is going to be smut C:   
> Check out my tumblr where I post all of my works -> not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com

“This is exhausting!” you say as you close yet another book, “One more book full of nothing and I am going to go crazy.” You run your hand over your face as you sigh in defeat. 

A hunter called in the morning, asking for help on the case two states over. Sam decided to go by himself, leaving you and Dean to do the research part. You have been looking through the lore the entire day, trying to figure out what has been terrorizing the small suburban neighborhood, only to find a big pile of nothing.

“I am going to take a break, you want anything?” says Dean as he rises from his chair and heads toward the kitchen; even he cannot do this any longer.

“I am good, thanks.” You rise from your chair and walk to the bookshelf in hope of finding the book that has some useful information in it. As you look through the book titles, a flutter of wings distracts you.

“Hello, Y/N.” A huge smile spreads on your lips as you take in the familiar voice. 

“Hey, Cas,” you reply as you make your way over to him and give him a peck on the lips. 

“How is the research going?”

“Ugh, please don’t remind me of it.” You look back at the stack of papers and books on the table next to you, “Not so good. We can’t find anything and to be honest, I am starting to lose it,” you say helplessly as you plop in the chair and open another book.

“I think I know what will cheer you up.” Before you get a chance to say anything, the room begins to spin and the next thing you feel is warm sand under your feet and refreshing breeze ruffling your hair. Your eyes widen as you take in the setting in front of you; the water is glistening under the setting sun as it’s stretching far into the horizon, getting darker. As you breathe in, the smell of salty water along with bonfire tingles your nose. The rustling of palm trees, the laughter of people, and the sound of waves splashing, along with the faint sound of birds high above you make a huge smile appear on your face, the one that has not been there in a long time.

You quickly spin around to Castiel. You can see the reflection of the sun in his eyes; they look even brighter right now. You run a hand down his jawline before tightly embracing him. He places his hands on your waist and rests his chin on top of your head. You stay like this for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment. The sun slowly begins to settle down, people start packing their belongings and leave, and the ocean breeze becomes cooler, but that does not bother you. Nothing matters right now; it’s only you, him and the ocean.

“Thank you.”


End file.
